


Sometimes the Sky Falls

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Search, Rescue, & Retrieval, the Clones Era [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Old Friends, Space Station, changes, new directions - Freeform, not a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Back on Coruscant, Kara Saje faces the Council on the issue of a Padawan, with an outcome she didn't quite expect.  Her troopers learn a few things about Kara, the Temple, and Coruscant in the meantime.





	1. The Archives

**Author's Note:**

> Katrua is an OC Wookie character. Italics means she's speaking Shyrriwook. (Katrua is a short form of her name, which I'm not sure what the long form would be. I still haven't found the convenient website that explains the logic behind names in Star Wars.)

A trip from the _Retrieval_ to the Temple in a shuttle should have been simple.  Kara had asked Swoop for a pilot, let Captains Sei’lar and Zip know her plans for departure, and went to change.  Dressed in the traditional Jedi uniform instead of her usual armor, Kara made her way down to the shuttle bay, only to find half of Knight Squad waiting for her with the relics.

“What is going on?”  Kara asked.

“Well,” Tiny began.

“They want to go with you,” Chip said, “mostly because they want to see the Temple.  There are bets.  I’m here to offer assistance in dealing with this thing,” he nudged the grav-sled. “It’s heavy.”

“And you’ll also get to see the Temple,” Kara said, amused.

“Really not interested,” Chip said, “that’s your place sir.  I’m just here to offer assistance.”

Kara eyed Chip for a long moment, then nodded, “All right Chip, you convinced me.”  She glanced at the rest of the squad, “And Tiny.  You come to.”  She smiled at them, “Someone’s going to have to win that bet.”

Tiny actually bounced on his toes for a moment as he grinned.

“Just remember,” Kara said, “you don’t wear armor at the Temple.  I know you have dress uniforms, you’ll wear them.”

Tiny’s grin vanished as the rest of the squad laughed.  Chip shook his head, “I tried to warn you.”

“Really,” Kara said.

Chip chuckled, “I had a lot of free time on Kamino, did a lot of extra reading, sir.”

Kara nodded, catching on that Chip didn’t want her to question him.  “Go get changed, you two.  Fallback, Rusty, let’s get this stuff secured.  The rest of you, I know Zip has some assignments to hand out, make yourself useful.”

She watched them leave as Fallback and Rusty pushed the grav-sled onto the shuttle. 

She followed them up and crossed her arms, “Now,” she said firmly, “What does Chip not want me to ask about?”

The two troopers exchanged a look, “I don’t think we should say, sir,” Rusty said finally.

Kara shifted her weight, “If I haven’t proven it already, I’m not going to hurt him.  I just want to make sure he’s happy.”

“He is, sir” Fallback said.  He tapped his fingers on the crate of relics for a moment, then sighed, “The short version is that most of us trained on Kamino in units of five.  Chip didn’t.  He kind of filled in when a unit lost someone.  He told me once that it was to teach cadets to adjust to changes in the unit, to integrating someone new.  Some of the cadets didn’t understand, they didn’t like him and resented his presence.  Us older clones, we know better, but I don’t think Chip’s ever felt like he was a part of things.”

“Is anyone causing him trouble?”  Kara demanded quietly.

“No, sir,” Rusty shook his head, “a couple of the Bucket troopers tried, but we shut them down.  Chip’s Knight Squad, and that means he’s _ours._ ”

Kara nodded and ran a hand through her hair, “All right.  You let me know if I need to step in, and that’s for the whole squad.  I won’t let anyone say that you aren’t worthy of the trust I place in you.”

“Well, that probably won’t happen until we get some new shinies in,” Fallback said, “but I’m sure we could handle it.”

“Shinies?”  Kara asked, distracted by the unfamiliar slang.

“New troopers,” Rusty said, “it used to be a cadet who just got their armor and was obsessed with keeping it clean, but I heard some of the 212th use it for fresh troopers from Kamino too.”

“So if rookies are shinies, what do you call the veterans?  Rusties?”  Kara asked.

Rusty and Fallback laughed, “Usually we just call them troopers, sir.”

Realizing what she’d said, Kara giggled, “Sorry, it just… worked.”

“I’m not mad,” Rusty said.  He pointed at Fallback, “But I should warn you, he’s going to repeat that a couple of times.”

Kara shrugged, “Not the stupidest thing I’ve ever said.  Now, help me with the cargo netting, please.”

Lieutenant Swoop took them down to the Temple himself, but declined Kara’s invitation to go with them.

“Where are we going?” Chip asked as he helped Tiny steer the sled.

“The Archives,” Kara replied, before nodding at a vaguely familiar Master.  “We’ll hand that over to Master Jocasta Nu, and then go by my quarters.  I have to speak with the Council, but you don’t have to accompany me there.”

“Kara!”

Kara turned and laughed, “Asara, hello!”  She stopped to let Asara catch up with her and the pair hugged tightly.  “I thought you’d be out in the field.”

Asara shrugged, “I was, but the Council called me back.”

“The Padawan thing?”  Kara asked.

“Yes,” Asara said, “I’m considering a couple of different ones.”

“Oh not me,” Kara shook her head, “I’ve already told them I wouldn’t take a Padawan, especially given that I’m going to be in the war zone.”

Asara nodded, “I understand, but some of the Padawans are orphans, and older.  That’s who I’ve been considering.”

Kara shook her head, “I’ve got enough going with the 425th.  Speaking of, Asara, this is Tiny and Chip, from the 425th.  They volunteered to help bring this to the Archives.  Tiny, Chip, this is General Asara.”

“With the 921st,” Asara said, giving the two troopers a nod.

“Well, we’ve got to get this to the Archives,” Kara said, frowning both at how the Troopers only saluted her friend, and at the pleasant distance that Asara offered them.  Asara was usually much warmer towards people who weren’t Jedi.  “Nu already doesn’t like me.  I’ll be down here for a while, maybe we can meet up later?”

“Maybe,” Asara said, “I’ll contact you before dinner.”

Kara watched her leave before turning to her men, “Let’s get moving.”

“Yes sir,” Chip said quietly.  They were silent until they entered the lift.  “Sir,” Chip said.

“Yes, Chip?”  Kara asked.

“What’s a Padawan?”

Kara smiled, “A Padawan is a student, or an apprentice.  We come to the Temple very young and grow up in the crèche here.  At about eight years of age, we begin training that will prepare us for Knighthood.  After about two years, sometimes three, we complete what are called the Padawan Trials, which prove that we have the basic education down.  At the completion of the Trials, a Jedi Knight or Master may choose us to become their personal student.  Different Masters specialize in different aspects of Knighthood, but if, say, a Master who works with the Senate chooses a Padawan who turns out to be best at Healing, then the Master is obligated to arrange for their Padawan to receive more specialized training with other Masters and Knights.  You train with your Master about ten to twelve years.  I was with Master Honso for eleven.  When your Master believes you are ready, then they nominate you to the Council for the Knighthood Trials.  Upon passing the Trials, you are officially declared a Knight.  Usually, they wait a few years before pressuring a Knight to take a Padawan of their own, but with this war, well, things are changing.”

“And an orphan?”  Chip asked.

“An orphaned Padawan is a Padawan who’s Master died before they finished training.  Technically, I was an orphan, but I was already up for my Trials when Master Honso died.  Most orphans are transferred to another Master or Knight to complete their training.”  Kara sighed, “I don’t think I would take an orphan with us either.  Our mission isn’t going to be conducive to coddling a grieving Padawan.”

The lift doors opened and Tiny pushed the grav-sled out.  Chip touched Kara’s arm, “I don’t think the 425th would object if you did bring a Padawan, you know.”

Kara smiled at him, “We’ll see, Chip.  I have a feeling my short meeting with the Council isn’t going to be a _quiet_ meeting if that’s what they want to talk about.”

 _“Kara!”_   A gleeful howl cut Chip off.

Kara grinned, “Katrua!”  She threw herself out of the lift to hug her friend.  The Wookie Padawan lifted her in the air easily as they hugged.

 _“I heard you were coming back,”_ Katrua said as she helped Kara stand back up.

“I didn’t hear about you,” Kara replied.  “Are you okay?”

 _“Master Jessen tried to get himself blown up, so we’re back for healing,”_ Katrua shrugged _, “I told him to let the Sergeant handle the detonators.  Also,”_ Katrua’s smile faltered, _“We’re here for my Trials.”_

“Katrua, congratulations,” Kara said happily.

 _“Thank you,”_ Katrua said. 

“Katrua, you’ll do fine,” Kara said.  “Let me introduce you to a couple of my troopers.  This is Chip and Tiny.  Chip, Tiny, this is Padawan Katrua.”

“Sir,” Chip said.

 _“Oh don’t do that,”_ Katrua said, _“we’re in the Temple, I’m off duty.”_

“Sorry sir, uh, sorry, habit,” Chip said, ducking his head.

 _“You can understand me?”_ Katrua asked, clearly startled.

“I can’t speak Shyriiwook, but I went through a period where I listened to a bunch of holos to understand it,” Chip replied.  “I’m a little rusty at following, but I get by.”

Tiny snorted, “You spent a whole term talking to everyone in, what was it?  Huttese.”

“I was really bored,” Chip replied dryly.

“Look, we need to get this to the Archive,” Kara said, “and I have to see the Council afterwards.”

 _“Why don’t I give you two a tour of the Temple?”_   Katrua offered.

“I don’t mind translating,” Chip said, “Tiny, you want a tour?”

Tiny glanced between the three of them.  “I, uh, maybe?”

 _“I know the best stories about Kara,”_ Katrua offered, _“I could be convinced to share.”_

“I am suddenly convinced that I should lock you two in my quarters,” Kara said.

 _“I know the code,”_ Katrua countered.

“Fine,” Kara said, “let’s just get this to Master Nu.”

 _“I’ll wait out here,”_ Katrua said.

“Were you arguing with Master Nu again?”  Kara asked teasingly.

 _“She’s just so inflexible,”_ Katrua wined, _“She never listens.”_

“We won’t be long,” Kara said, starting for the Archives door, Chips and Tiny following her.

 _“Hey,”_ Katrua said.

“Yeah?”  Kara asked, turning back as Chip and Tiny stopped as well.

 _“Chip, Tiny, don’t call Master Nu ‘sir’,”_ Katrua said.

“Don’t call Master Nu ‘sir’?”  Chip repeated, glancing at Tiny.

“Call her ma’am or Master Nu,” Kara said.

“Ma’am?”  Tiny asked.

“It’s like sir, but it’s for human standard feminine beings,” Kara said, “some other races with a related gender binary use it too, but there are others who use different words entirely.”

“Should we be calling you ma’am?”  Chip asked.

Kara shook her head, “Chip, I don’t care if you call me ‘hey you with the lightsaber’ as long as I know you’re addressing me.  I want you to use the word you’re most comfortable with.”

“I’ll have to remember that,” Chip said with a crooked grin.

“But we need to hurry, or I’ll be late to the Council,” Kara said, glancing at her wrist chrono.

“Let’s move,” Tiny said, pushing on the grav-sled.  Chip joined him and Kara gave Katrua a wave before she followed them.

The Archives were the quiet, peaceful haven that Kara remembered from her earliest days in the Temple.  They had barely made it past the entrance before Master Nu appeared, lips pursed and eyes narrowed as she took in the two troopers and Kara herself.  Kara signaled Chip and Trip to hold and stepped forward to offer Master Nu a precise bow.

“Master Nu, I brought the relics from Alsaiir,” Kara said quietly.

“I heard you were being sent,” Master Nu said after a moment.

“Where would you like us to put these?” Kara asked.

“Follow me,” Master Nu said and turned.

Kara glanced at Chip and Tiny, then followed the Master into the Archives.  As they walked, Kara couldn’t help but glance around, and was surprised to realize how empty the room was.  She knew that many Jedi were away, involved in the war effort, but she’d never seen the Archives this empty in the middle of the day.  At the least, there should be younglings doing schoolwork somewhere, and she didn’t see them at any of the groups of tables set aside for them.  They finally came to the door to the Temple vaults and Kara signaled Tiny and Chip to wait.

“I will take the sled from here,” Master Nu said.  She hesitated a long moment, her expression tightening, “Thank you for bringing them.  It would have been unfortunate should they have fallen into Separatist hands.”

Kara nodded, “The Council included some warnings about the relics, so I agree.  You’re welcome Master Nu.”  She bowed precisely, “May the Force be with you.”

“And with you and your men, Knight Saje,” Master Nu replied.

Kara stepped back and turned away, jerking her head to Tiny and Chip.  She walked quickly, giving them the scout sign for silence that the Judicial forces used.  When they passed through the doors, Kara sighed, her shoulders dipping slightly in relief.

“You okay, sir?”  Tiny asked.

“I’m fine,” Kara said, “Master Nu’s just one of those people.  Makes you feel like your tabards are crooked and your tunic’s on backwards.”

 _“And you always remember that fight when we were nine,”_ Katrua said with a chuckle.

“That wasn’t my fault.  Ged’lean was a bully, and while I still feel sorry he was sent to the Corps, I was relieved when he left.”  Kara replied pointedly.

 _“We were on Bandomeer last year and I saw him,”_ Katrua said, _“he’s grown up a lot.  We ended up talking, and he said that there’s less pressure on him and he’s happier for it.  His partner said he also spent a lot of time with the mind healers early on.”_

“Well, I’m happy for him then,” Kara said.  She glanced at her wrist chrono, “Now I really have to go see the Council.  I’ve got just enough time to get there.”  She glanced at the three of them, “Walk up with me?  You can start your tour at the top and work your way down.”

 _“Of course,”_ Katrua said.

“I’m up for that,” Trip said.

Chip shrugged, “Makes more sense than otherwise.  You’ve got your comm, right?”

“Yes,” Kara held it up, “and a stylus,” she told Katrua pointedly.

 _“We ask because we care, Kara,”_ Katrua said sweetly.


	2. Changes to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets the Council, and then some old friends.

It wasn’t the full council, which did make Kara sigh with relief before she gave Chip and Tiny a quick smile and left them outside the doors with Katrua.  She tugged on her tunics a little, not ashamed for the Council to see her nerves, but not letting her steps falter either.  She stopped in the precise center of the circle and bowed.

“Good afternoon, Masters,” she said softly.  Kara straightened up, tucked her hands behind her back, and settled her feet slightly apart.

“Good afternoon, Knight Saje,” Master Windu replied.  “Are you aware of why you were asked here today?”

“I have a guess,” Kara said slowly, rubbing her left thumb over her right wrist to ground herself.  “But I am always willing to hear the words of the Council, Master.”

Master Windu gave her an inscrutable look, “You have now completed two missions as part of the Search, Rescue, and Retrieval initiative.  We were hoping to hear your thoughts on the matter?”

Kara bit her lip to keep back a smile, “Master Windu, I feel much as I did the last time I stood before you in the manner.  Search and rescue in a war zone is a dangerous and difficult task, but well worth the effort.  We would have lost a good Knight if not for the battalion.  I understand the need for the retrieval aspect, and I agree that it is something that could be done around the search and rescue missions, but I see now that the problem will be priority.  The mission to Alsaiir was extended a week because we were not fully prepared to deal with the Separatists forces that arrived _and_ we needed assistance in the extraction.  The SSR initiative is valuable, but it’s a work in progress.  Two missions are informative, but six, ten, fifteen more?  That will be a better time to evaluate the work, if some of the issues that have come up can be addressed.”

“Issues?”  Master Koon asked.

“My medics determined that over half our bacta patches were unusable,” Kara said.  “Some of the special supplies I requisitioned have been delayed in transit.  I was told that they had to send over a third of a shipment of blasters back during their last campaign because they were defective.  There’s a problem with our supplies.”  She hesitated, “I asked some of my men to ask around a bit, when they can, to see if it’s isolated or widespread, but I’ve mentioned it in both of my reports as well.”

“We have heard some about that,” Master Mundi said, nodding at Master Yoda.  “The matter will be investigated.  However, there is something in your last mission that I would like to ask about.  You reported a high number of burn injuries among your troops, particularly in the groin region, coupled with Master Kenobi’s report of you stating you had been traumatized enough by… male genitalia… already.”  He trailed off.

Kara blushed, embarrassed and frustrated at the reminder.  “Master Windu, I think you may better explain this than I, being of a more appropriate gender.”

“I’m sorry?”  Master Windu asked.

“Yes, why is it that a group of young men, left to become bored, find entertainment _in setting their pubic hair on fire?”_   Kara said.

All four members of the Council rocked backwards, shocked, and Kara actually stumbled back a few steps.  “I’m sorry,” she blurted out, “I didn’t mean- I could have,” she took a deep breath, and leaned into the Force to let her embarrassment go before retaking her position before the council.  “I should have phrased that better.”

“They were,” Master Koon shook his head slightly, clearly in disbelief.

“I was accompanied by two troopers,” Kara said, “Trooper Chip wasn’t involved, but I believe Trooper Tiny went to the medics twice on the matter, if you want to question him about it.”  That had been a fun conversation, it was amazing that they could still look each other in the eye.

“Ah, no,” Master Windu said, “I don’t believe that will be necessary.  In terms of the SRR initiative, we would like to discuss the next steps.”

“More troops?”  Kara asked cautiously.

“Amongst other things,” Yoda said, “A Padawan, you should have.”

Kara forced herself to stay still, to keep her breathing steady, “As I told Master Kenobi, I will not take a child into a war zone.  It isn’t safe for them, it’s not safe for a Jedi Knight, and there is so much still to be done with the 425th.  Doing both would mean that one of them will suffer from inattention, the initiative is too important and we’re going to need all the Knights we can train.  I cannot do both, not right now.”

“There are orphans,” Master Windu said.

“Who are grieving,” Kara said, “who lost their Masters to this war and who need special handling.”  She clenched her fists, “I know, I understand that it’s important, but Master, I’m not ready.  I need more time.  I’m not saying I’ll never take a Padawan, but I fought for the 425th and the Search and Rescue teams, and abandoning them for the sake of a Padawan wouldn’t be right.  Give me time, let me work out some of the wrinkles in the 425th, and then ask me again.”

“We will ask again,” Master Windu said firmly.

“As to the subject of more troops,” Master Koon said, “what are you looking for?”

“I lost four men on the first mission, and one on the second.  Five men to fill those losses, and at least another two squads.  The 425th has a non-standard structure that seems to be working, but that’s still fifty troops and a dozen pilots under Captain Sei’lar’s command.  If I take a squad to do a rescue, that’s a fifth of my force.  I’d like to bring us up to at least company strength slowly, so that we can deal with issues before they become too large to deal with.”  Kara said.  “And I’d like to arrange for some promotions soon.  I have good leaders, I’d like to see them rewarded instead of bringing in more officers.”

Master Windu nodded slightly before exchanging glances with the other Masters.  “We agree that the Search, Rescue, and Retrieval initiative should continue.  In six weeks, we will reevaluate. In the meantime, the Ilandrian Sector has made an offer that we are passing on to you.  They have a space station on the border between them and some of the sectors currently under dispute.  They have no use for the station and would like to make it available to the Jedi.  They’ll maintain a presence in the form of support staff and some defensive staff, but the run of the station will be yours.  It is well situated for access to conflicts in the area.”

“A base,” Kara said, “I would- I would need to think on that, Master.”

“And while you’re thinking on that, I will tell you this.  You will need a commander for your men.  I know you said you would prefer to promote, but your current captain was promoted to his post too recently.  For all his training, Captain CC-2976 is not ready for another promotion yet.  We will be assigning you a commander.” Master Windu said.

“That’s really not necessary,” Kara said.  “Fifty men is well within Captain Zip’s abilities.”

“But if your battalion grows, it will not be,” Master Mundi said.

“It will if he’s right there,” Kara protested.  “I don’t need another high-level officer, I need troopers.”

“Troopers need officers,” Master Mundi countered.

“And I have men who deserve those promotions,” Kara replied.

“On this, you do not have a choice,” Master Windu said.  “Your new commander, and your new squads, will arrive on the _Retrieval_ within the week.”

Kara took a deep breath, struggling to get her serenity back.  Finally, she squared her shoulders, “Is that all you needed, Masters?”

“For now,” Master Windu said.  “You are dismissed.”

Only ingrained habit kept Kara still long enough for an appropriate bow, then she pivoted and stalked out of the room.  Mentally, she was reciting every curse and swear she’d learned as a Padawan, first towards the Council, because she knew how the resentment would build over this decision, then towards Master Honso, both for setting the example of arguing with the Council and secondly for the long ago mental injunction that prevented her from using her more colorful vocabulary after one particularly nasty firefight and insult exchange when she was sixteen.

Instead of seeking out Katrua and her men, Kara headed for her room, unwilling to let them see her in the midst of her temper.

As a young Knight, Kara didn’t have one of the multi-room suites enjoyed by the Masters, or Jedi with Padawan.  She had a private refresher and a closet, the rest of it was one large room.  There was a kitchenet with a small heating unit ideal for reheating leftovers or making tea, and a small cooling unit and a sink.  There was a grand total of four cabinets, two below the sink and two above.  Her bed was tucked into an alcove and hidden behind a curtain Kara had found in stores.  There was a small mat in the corner next to wall to the corridor for meditation, and the rest of the room was filled with a couch, a pair of high back chairs, and Kara’s favorite thing, a bowl chair big enough to serve as another bed.

After taking off her boots, tabard, tunic, and belt, Kara curled up in her chair, hugging a pillow.  She closed her eyes and began a basic breathing exercise that would allow her to slip into meditation more easily.  It was harder than usual to let go of her feelings, especially at the thought of what would happen with Zip, eventually she at least managed to let the world fall away in favor of the Force.

When she finally came back to herself, there were people in her room.  She was covered with a blanket, and so she rested, listening.  Tiny and Chip were there, on her couch, both snickering as her friend Dorahan shared some no doubt embarrassing incident from their initiate days.  She could also hear someone in her kitchen, a rumbling chuckle identifying it as Katrua.

Then the refresher door opened, “Kara’s awake.”

Kara lifted her head to glared at Asara, “It’s called meditation, Asara.”

“Don’t you have a mat for that?”  Asara asked as she came over and squeezed into the chair with Kara.

Kara adjusted so that her head was resting on Asara’s shoulder, “I think Master Honso taught me bad habits.”

“About meditation?”  Asara asked.

“About yelling at the Council when they’re being stupid,” Kara replied.

Asara ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, “Want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Kara said.  “They said I could hold off on getting a Padawan though.  Not sure the tradeoff was worth it.”

“Why is that?” Asara asked gently.

Kara sighed, aware that Tiny and Chip were watching her.  “The council is giving me a space station to make as our base of operations, it was offered by the Ilandrians.  They are also sending a Trooper Commander to assist in building up the battalion because they don’t want to promote my captain.”

“Sir?”  Tiny blurted out.  Chip’s face was blank and emotionless, and his skin was pale.

“We aren’t losing Zip,” Kara said, forcing herself to sit up, “they just don’t think he has the experience to run a battalion.”  She slid off her chair to move to kneel between the two troopers, “I’m sorry, but I can’t fight the Council about this.  I tried to protest, but they refused.”  She carefully put her hand on Chip’s knee.  “The best I can do is minimize his influence.  We’re going to need someone to handle things at the station.”

“You mean, make him an administrator?”  Chip asked, a little color slipping back into his face.

“Mostly,” Kara said, inviting Chip to share her grin.  “He’ll have the new squads to settle in, supplies, and I want someone to scout out those retrieval missions we’ll be handling.”  She squeezed his knee, “I was meditating with a purpose Chip.  Jedi try not to react to things emotionally if they can help it.”

Katrua laughed, _“You, not be emotional?”_

“I said try,” Kara said, turning to glower at the Wookie, then groaned.

“There is no try,” Katrua, Dorahan, and Asara chanted back at her, “Do or do not!”

“Kriff all three of you,” Kara retorted, standing up.  She pointed at Dorahan, “And you owe me a hug.”

“Sorry,” Dorahan said, sliding off the couch.  They hugged and Kara stepped back and slugged him in the shoulder.  “What was that for?”

“Telling Chip and Tiny stories,” Kara said.

“They weren’t the only ones,” Asara said, “did you really punch a droid?”

“Maybe,” Kara said cautiously.

“Too much punch, and not enough Force,” Chip said from behind her.

Kara turned to him, “And you!  You didn’t care about the Temple, you just wanted the stories, didn’t you?”

“Of course,” Chip said with a shrug.  “Now, I can make sure you take care of yourself because otherwise, they’ll hear all about Kara the awkward Padawan.”

“I agree,” Tiny nodded with a smirk, “Should have voluntold Fallback or Rusty.  Fallback would have kept his mouth shut no matter what, and Rusty would have just told everyone.”

“Instead, you have ammunition,” Kara muttered.  She crossed her arms, studying the two, then she smiled.  “Troopers, you are to report back to Swoop at the shuttle immediately and return to the _Retrieval._   Inform the Lieutenant that I will be returning in the morning at two hours past sunrise and will require transport.  Inform Captain Zip that Bucket Squad and Home Squad have liberty this evening, and that I will need to see him in the morning.  Knight Squad will have the watch today, and will have liberty tomorrow evening with the other two squads.  I’ll comm Zip with the orders, but you are to carry them verbally.  Understood.”

After a moment, the two stood and saluted, “Yes sir,” they said in unison.

“And if I hear one word of those stories being passed around, I will most certainly ensure that your personal liberty will be revoked,” Kara added after a moment.  She paused, “Dismissed.”

The pair left immediately.

“Kara,” Dorahan said when the door closed.

“Don’t,” Kara said softly.  “I have to be their General first, Dorahan, not their friend.  Bringing them here wasn’t a mistake, but it wasn’t something I should do often.”  She tucked her hands behind her back, left hand clinging to right wrist tightly.  “And Chip needed out of here.  Couldn’t you tell?  He wanted to bolt in the worst way as soon as I said new commander.  That just gave them an out.  Besides, the liberty and watch were set by Zip and I already, which they’ll find out when they get back up there.”  She turned to her friends, looking from Wookie to Kiffar to Human, “Now, what I really want is to go to Mailey’s for dinner and one of those little clubs we used to visit, and just be Kara for an evening.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Asara said.  “I’m free for the evening, and if I decide on a Padawan tomorrow, it’s best if I get it out of my system beforehand.”

“Let me check with my Master,” Dorahan said, “but I think she’ll be okay with it.”

 _“Master Jessen’s probably drugged to the gills by now,”_ Katrua said, _“he said so long as I didn’t get dragged back by the Temple Guardians or Judicial, I was welcome to go out.”_

“Ask,” Kara said, “and let me get changed, all of you.  I’m starting to get hungry.”

The other three stepped out and Kara turned to change into trousers and top for a night of being simply Kara with her oldest friends.  Tomorrow, she’d be a Jedi General again, preparing for the war, but tonight, she could be 25 and alive and with her closest friends.  As she fastened the lacings on her boots, Kara hoped that someone was helping Chip, that he had someone he could relax with.  As she slipped the blaster holster off her belt before putting it on, she had a sudden feeling that that person existed, but was far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note I have changed some tags and such about this story because there has been a change in purpose for this story. Sorry about that, but I hope you like the new direction!


	3. Mission Launch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's last day on Coruscant takes an unexpected turn.

It was nice to spend an evening with her friends, and not have to worry about the war, Kara thought when she woke up the next morning.  She’d even allowed herself the luxury of not filtering the alcohol until they were ready to leave, to just enjoy the feelings that alcohol invoked in her.  Of course, they’d come back to the Temple laughing and carrying on so much that the guards had probably thought they were still drunk, but that was part of a night out with her friends.

After cleaning up and getting dressed, Kara took a few minutes to retrieve a few things she needed, including her back up datapad and the bracelet Yoda had given her.  She stared at the old bracelet for a long moment, then slid it on her wrist and tightened it so it wouldn’t come back off.  She had a feeling she would need the reminder in the coming months.  Then, packed and ready, Kara found a droid to bring her things to the landing pad where she would meet Swoop and went to find Master Windu.

The Jedi Master was coming out of one of the meditation rooms when Kara finally tracked him down.  

“Master Windu, do you have a moment?”  Kara asked.

“I do,” Master Windu replied.

“That space station the Ilandrians are offering us,” Kara said, “if the offer’s still open…”

Master Windu stared at her for a moment then nodded, “I’ve already sent the information to your terminal on the _Retrieval,_ General Saje.  Would there be anything else?”

“Unless you’re going to promote my captain,” Kara said, knowing it was hopeless even before she said it.

“Consider this an opportunity for your captain to learn,” Master Windu said finally, “he needs experience, and he has to meet requirements for time in grade for promotion.  Don’t be impatient.”

Kara opened her mouth to protest, then stopped and closed it, narrowing her eyes at the Jedi Master, “I should go,” she said, “My shuttle will be arriving soon, and I’d like to get out to the station before our next mission.”

“Very well,” Master Windu agreed.  “You will find a list of worlds with artifacts in need of retrieval on your terminal as well.  There is no hurry and no order at the moment, but keep in mind that as the war goes on those facts might change.”

“Of course, Master Windu,” Kara said and bowed.  “I thank you for your time.”

“May the Force be with you General Saje,” Master Windu replied with a short bow.

“And also with you,” Kara said before they parted.  She slipped down to the Archives, making her way to a terminal out of direct sight of the Archivists’ desks and set to work downloading several works on military discipline and protocol to her datapad.  She’d felt that lack of knowledge keenly since her arrival on the _Retrieval_ as it’s General in a way that she hadn’t noticed as a Padawan.

That done, Kara went looking for Asara.  She had a question for the Kiffar, keeping in mind the other Jedi’s actions the day before.

Asara was in one of the lounges, studying a datapad when Kara found her.

“Good morning,” Kara said, settling down on the couch beside her friend.

“Morning Kara,” Asara said, not looking up from her datapad.

“Padawan stuff?”  Kara asked.

Asara hummed softly, “I actually think I’m ready to make a decision on that.”

“I’m happy for you,” Kara said, “can I ask you something?”

Asara put her datapad down, “What can I help you with?”

“You weren’t happy when you first saw Chip and Tiny yesterday,” Kara said, “but you seemed okay with them later on.”

Asara sighed, “I’m just having some trouble with my own soldiers, Kara.  Apparently, I got a couple of troublemakers and I just, I was using the excuse of finding a Padawan to get away for five minutes, and I barely was gone a day and there are more clones?”

“Oh,” Kara said, “I’m sorry.  I thought it might be something like that, honestly.  I just needed their help with the relics.”  She tapped her fingers on her knee, “Have you considered pranking your troublemakers?”

“You know that’s not the Jedi way,” Asara said.

“Well, not if it’s a detrimental prank,” Kara temporized.

“I’ve already found a solution,” Asara said, “don’t worry about me.  I can handle this.  I am glad that you are getting along so well with your troops.”

Kara shrugged, “It’s easy with Knight Squad.  We’re all making the effort to get along because they’re supposed to be watching my back.  The others will take more time simply because they won’t always work as closely with me as Knight Squad.”

“I can’t believe you’re going to let them keep the name,” Asara said.

“They have that right,” Kara replied, “besides it’s better than _Bucket Squadron._ ”

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Asara said with a burst of laughter.

“Apparently, they were trying to mess with their former General,” Kara said, “by picking ridiculous names, and the General just went with it, whatever name they picked.  Bucket Squadron and Knight Squadron were the only squads that came out of that clusterfuck intact, and Bucket Squad intends to keep their name in honor of their first General.”

“That’s sad and hilarious,” Asara said.  She shifted slightly, “How do you do that?  How do you get them to talk to you?”

“What do you mean?”  Kara asked.

“I can lead my men,” Asara said, “I give them orders and they obey, but we aren’t friends.  There’s no sense that we could even be friends, but you, you probably made a friend five minutes after you arrived.  How?”

Kara frowned, rubbing her thumb over her wrist reflectively.  Asara reached over and caught her hand, bringing her out of her thoughts.  “I treat them like I do everyone else,” Kara said, glancing at her friend.  “They’re people, just like you and me.  They have fears and hopes and dreams, and they’re such brilliant stars in the Force.  All I did was talk to them, and then I listened to them.  I asked questions, I valued their input.  I didn’t let them walk all over me, but I gave them space to have a voice.”  She twisted her hand until her fingers were laced with Asara’s fingers, “When you go back, after you’ve walked your Padawan around, find your Commander and ask his opinion on something.  Hell, ask him for suggestions on who would be good for battlefield escort for your Padawan.  Let him have some control in the decision, and let him see that you value his input.  It’s a two-way street, you can give them your opinions until you’re blue in the face, but until you listen to them, they won’t care.”

Asara sighed, “How is it that you can say the same things my Master did, but when you say them, I understand?”

Kara grinned and squeezed Asara’s hand, “Because you know that when you _don’t_ listen to me, I have no problem sharing all your embarrassing stories?”

“That’s Dorahan’s job,” Asara said.

“Hmmm, because I’ve been helping you academically for years?”  Kara offered.

“Katrua,” Asara replied dryly.

Kara laughed, “Then it must be because you’re my friend and we know how to listen to each other.”

“Now that sounds about right,” Asara said.

“Good,” Kara said, and her comm unit began going off, loudly.  She pulled it free and sat up, “General Saje.”

“General, we just got notified from the Council,” Captain Sei’lar announced.  “We have a search and rescue mission and need to launch immediately.”

“I’m on my way,” Kara said as her comm unit beeped a second time. 

She smiled at Asara as she stood, flipping comm channels, “This is General Saje.”

“General,” Master Windu said, “we’ve received a distress call from Aurin from the 429th infantry.  General Jaran Val has gone missing, and there are rumors of General Grievous in the area.  Your orders are to find General Val and ensure that the 429th is secure.  If General Grievous is on Aurin, you are to avoid engaging him if at all possible.  If the situation is untenable, the 429th is to retreat with the 425th unless you receive orders from me saying otherwise.”

“Understood,” Kara said.

“Remember, General Saje, your first priority is to see to the safety of Jaran Val, then the 429th.  It is not to see to the continued defense of Aurin.”  Master Windu said.

“I understand perfectly, Master Windu,” Kara said.

“May the Force be with you,” Master Windu said and the comm beeped as he cut the connection.

Kara turned to Asara, “Pass on my farewells, please?”

Asara yanked her into a hug, “Of course, Kara.  Be careful out there, though!  General Grievous is dangerous.”

“I have no intentions of getting within a thousand yards of him,” Kara said.  She stepped back, “Good luck with your new Padawan, and your men.  May the Force be with you.”

“May the Force be with you too,” Asara said.

Kara adjusted her pack and headed out the door, keeping her pace as quick as she could as she opened her comm link, “Lieutenant Swoop?”

“I’m on the second west landing pad,” Swoop said.  “Captain Zip commed me.”

“I’m on my way,” Kara said as she came to an empty back corridor.  “Keep the engines lit.  Saje out.”  She put the commlink away and broke into a run, skidding around the corner and narrowly avoiding a startled Rodian.  “Sorry!”  She shouted over her shoulder as she kept moving.  Let them complain to the Council, she had a job to do.

The shuttle from the _Retrieval_ was on one of the west landing pads, and Kara could hear someone shouting at Swoop as she ran onto the landing pad.  She slowed down and glared at the technician. 

“This is a priority landing pad,” the technician began.

“And I’ve got a Class 2 emergency,” Kara said, “if you’ve got a problem about it, complain to Master Windu.”  She jogged up the ramp and hit the button that closed the ramp.  “And get out of the way!  We’ve got to leave, now!”

She grabbed a handy pipe as the shuttle lifted, then made her way up to the cockpit.

“Good morning General,” Swoop said.  “The _Retrieval_ is already out of orbit, heading out of the gravity well.  They’ll be on course for the hyperspace jump by the time we get there.”

“Good,” Kara said as she sat down in the co-pilot’s seat.  “Did you get my gear?”

“Yes I did,” Swoop said.  “I’d just gotten it loaded when the Captain commed me, and then a Master Ki-Adi Mundi ordered me around to that landing pad to pick you up.”

“Well, at least we won’t get in trouble for _that,”_ Kara muttered.

“Sir?”  Swoop asked.

“I may have upset some of the older Masters,” Kara said.  “I was kind of running in the Temple and there are rules about that.”  She shrugged as they finally breached the atmosphere, “The masters will live, or they’ll complain to Master Windu and I’ll get another not-lecture.”

Whatever Swoop might have said then was diverted by a conversation with someone, probably one of the officials who monitored space traffic, that Kara ignored in favor of admiring the stars in the forward view screen.  She found them rather calming, those pinpoints of light on a black background, something that not everyone did.  She knew that Master Honso had found the view in space to be panic inducing if he let himself think about it too much.

Then the _Retrieval_ came into view, heading away from them with her engines a bright glow as it prepared itself for its upcoming voyage.  Swoop was now talking to someone on the _Retrieval_ and Kara let herself bask in a brief surge of homecoming at the sight of the ship.

Then they were landing and Kara slid out of her seat to head around back.  She needed to get her information squared away for the rescue, meaning she was going to be incredibly rude to one of her men in the process.  She patted the small crate that had come from her room before opening the ramp and stepping down.

Captain Zip and Lieutenant Screech were waiting when the ramp open. 

“Captain, Lieutenant,” Kara said.

“Sir,” the pair said with quick salutes.

“Captain, I have a request,” Kara said, “there is a crate on this shuttle of my personal belongings.  I would be much obliged if you would have someone deliver it to my quarters while we prepare for this mission.”

“I’ll see it done sir,” Zip said.

The ship shuddered as it entered hyperspace.

“Now,” Kara said, “walk with me to the Bridge and give me the details.”

“First of all, we’ve managed to rebuild our medical supplies,” Screech said, “Home Squad has gone through the whole shipment for the non-viable supplies, and I sent the report to your terminal here on the ship as well as to the council.”

“Right,” Kara said, she pointed at Zip, “I want all punishments that merit it to consist of doing inventory of the non-medical supplies and weapons testing until further notice.  These supply issues are ridiculous.”

“Noted,” Zip said.

“That’s all I have for now,” Screech said, “although I would note there is a surprising lack of hangovers today.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Kara said.  “You’ll be contacted when our strategy meeting commences.”

“Yes sir,” Screech said with a salute and turned down a side corridor.

“Tell me about Aurin,” Kara said.

“Cold world, snow three quarters of the year.  The citizens are a mix of human and Aurin.  They practice an oligarchy caste system.”  Zip said, reading his datapad.

“And they’re Republic?”  Kara asked.

“There was an exception made,” Zip replied, “because even their lowest caste has full Republic rights, and part of their membership treaty is a biannual visit from the Jedi to ensure those rights exist.  It was insisted upon, apparently, by what was their military, apparently, the officers were tired of getting illiterate recruits and wanted to ensure they had a standard of education for all citizens.”

“Makes sense,” Kara said.  “What about General Val?”

“Aurin is a stopover on an outer to mid rim trading route, they’re still loyal to the Republic and have adopted a policy of attacking any encroaching Seps.  General Val was there to bolster their planetary security force.  The Seps attempted a ground invasion about a week ago under Grievous, but seemed to have been pushed back if not having left entirely.  Yesterday, General Val and two squads left their base for an overnight scouting mission.  This morning, three members of that scouting mission returned to base claiming that they’d run into Grievous and General Val had sent them back to give warning.  A company was dispatched to the coordinates the scouts provided, but while there were a few signs of a fight, there was no sign of General Val or his troops.”

Kara nodded slightly.  “All right.”  She touched Zip’s arm, “I’m not sure what Chip and Tiny might have told you about my meeting with the Jedi Council, but that is a discussion we need to have after this is over.”

“They didn’t say anything about your meeting, sir,” Zip said, looking confused.

“All right,” Kara nodded, “I wasn’t sure.  Let’s go find General Val.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to end Sky Falls here for a few reasons. One, this was supposed to be a different story, and I couldn't decide how to rework the plot, two, the title was chosen in relations to the old plot and I don't think it fits anymore and I can't exactly change it, and three because this is a good point to stop things. The next story will be posted soon, I promise!


End file.
